


I'll Meet You There

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: While Bucky is on the front lines, Steve gets sick.





	I'll Meet You There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 18 prompt: "You should have seen it."

"You should have seen it, Buck," Steve wheezed. "The sky was so bright and..." he coughed, heavy and wet and hard and for so long that black spots danced in his vision. When he finally settled, the pain in his chest had blossomed into his arms and legs to fight with the numbness brought on by the cold.

"It was beautiful. Just like you."

Steve lost his breath again, felt it slipping out from his chest like a deflating balloon. At the end, there was no one to wipe the blood from his lips.

He was alone in their apartment.


End file.
